


Sacrilegious Temptations

by EnigmaticSoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Bisexuality, Blasphemy, Brother/Sister Incest, Choking, Corruption, Crying, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Growing Up, High School, Human, Incest, LGBTQ Character, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Obsession, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Psychological Torture, Religion, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Slow Burn, Somnophilia, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSoul/pseuds/EnigmaticSoul
Summary: 13 year old Vanessa Lavene had always felt uncanny towards the concept of religion, especially since her step-father influenced her mother to attend a Roman Catholic school. Most of the students here were raised to have a single yet positive mindset of God and so, she decided to make the most of this domain, having the aspiration to accept this new lifestyle to support her mother's relationship.Until day by day the goal proves itself to be near impossible. The stress and gradual disconnection she feels caused her to wander aimlessly in the night, soon she finds herself no longer alone when meeting the adult male Elijah Edison.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First endeavor to share a long-lasting fable. 
> 
> The first chapter has no sexual content, it is a mere introduction. Each chapter genuinely gets more debauched. Some warning labels will be seen.

A sharp suspire volumes outward, already vexed at repeated drumming of a pencil. Mr. Callahan already knew as to who it may be, after all though Vanessa has only been a student for a month, she has proven already to be one of his most troubled students. The other adolescents didn't seem to mind, having their own private opinions about the oddity. He quietly wondered how the children can tolerate such repeated _banging_. Perhaps he was just getting old, his tolerance for almost anything didn't quite have the extension as it once had in his younger days.

 

"Miss Lavene..."

 

If school wasn't so strict she would try to skim through her phone, she was completely uninterested in the teacher writing bible scripts on the chalkboard, and with his back turned she had the thought of perhaps throwing a small ball of paper at his head. However some of these  _bible thumbers_ would quickly and happily expose her. Already her mother was becoming distant from her, given that her husband shows more favor in her brothers. She couldn't help but hold the strong opinion that her mother married a sexist, always following the far outdated examples of the bible of how women and men should be. Her petite fingers curls at her pencil, drumming harder. The fact she would have to walk home to see that pest she must call her father made the pit of her flaccid stomach turn.

 

"Miss Lavene!" Callahan raised his voice, nearly the whole class was taken aback at how he quickly lost his composure.

 

Vanessa gasped, seeing him completely rotate his body in a single step. With his face so red, she wondered if smoke would start wavering above his silvered hair. He saunters towards her desk, she felt her own heart skip a beat, she prayed if there was perhaps a God, that he wouldn't let her get sent to detention. Truly it couldn't be her fault education is boring? Her lips curled upward, smiling nervously when seeing his veiny hands slap down on the edge of her desk. All the students eyed the current situation in wonder and mild amusement, "Look, listen I'm so-"

 

"That's enough. New or not, you will find yourself sent home early if you continue to misbehave," said Callahan as he leaned slightly close, somewhat too close for her comfort. Bravely enough her onyx irises glare into his hazel ones. "You have done well the first two weeks being here, but it seems lately that you have been purposely becoming a pain." She couldn't help but avert her gaze, more in thought. She came to this school with an open mind though before she wasn't raised to be religious, after all it was just herself, her two older brothers, Rayden and Trace and her mother. Growing up with an absent father gnaw at her whatsoever like it would most children, she was actually....more happy when it was just the four of them. It seemed that when her mother got married that everything altered too quickly. Being forced to a brand new school to "get in touch with the holy spirit" while oddly her brothers didn't have to switch schools. Maybe because they were older? She didn't think much of it until recently when no one was looking that her step father always seemed to have something negative to say, how she actually needed this new life. She felt this new way of existing wasn't living at all, especially with these anecdotes that are beyond centuries old that are supposed to proof that God exists after all. She just wasn't having it anymore, "I hope in the name of Jesus that you pay attention for the sake of your future."

 

She snapped. Everything she had told herself since the very first day of being here might as well get tossed out the very window she always sat next to. The pencil in her hand bends and breaks in two. She rose from her desk chair, her height not as nearly as intimidating as she would hope when she heard a titter at the other end of the class. "Your God isn't real!" she screamed up at him, the fury in her delicate youthful features made his head jerk back. He felt his credence threaten at such bold words from her that soon developed a small seed of hatred for her. His face hardened, his nails dug at the wood of her desk. Her shoulders shook, she was scared, more of the consequences of what she just might face at home now.

"Go to Detention. Right now," his voice became low, solemn and embedded with disgust. The two broken pieces of the pencil is casted at the floor. He watched the little lady march angrily from out the classroom. With a slam at the door that placed an epilogue to the argument, he sighed and forced a smile upon his face, ignoring small splinters of wood that managed to stab directly under his nails. A few students in the front noticed his fingertips begin to dye crimson, but to avoid suffering his wrath they remain silent and return his smile with a grin. 

 

Vanessa buries her hands in her honey blonde hair, trying to keep herself calm but of course, it wasn't working, she blamed her puberty, always making her so dramatic though she had a reason, she wished she could of at least kept herself more calm. Oh, how she can feel the belt spanks she will have to endure again by her mother, influenced by her holier-than-thou husband.

 

"Oh, look the new girl," an indistinct voice says when a boyish adolescent comes from the Girl's Bathroom, "are you looking for Detention?"

 

Vanessa looks at them, puzzled. They appeared as a boy, but from the softness of their speech, it seemed as though this person was female, "Y-yeah"

 

They make their way to her, sensing that she was anxious. It was rare to see someone so new to be sent there. With a shrug, they extend a hand, "I'm on my way there now. My name's Ryan, birth name Ryanna but come on, does that name even fit for a man like me?" 

 

Vanessa looked even more puzzled, she did see they dressed in all male attire, even their cup size was well-hidden under their shirt. There was no telling that Ryan was born a female apart from her bluntly sharing just now, "So you're a trans?" she asks in a quiet voice, taking the hand to softly shake it, unbeknownst to her that it was the start of a very long lasting and  ~~twisted~~ fine friendship.

 

"Indeed I am, odd for someone like me to be in a Catholic school, right?" Ryan laughed softly and pointed down the hall, "We shouldn't be dawdling, let's just get this over with, they say bitterly and pull out a small packet of gum from their pocket. Pulling one wrapper out, they quickly place the gum in their mouth and curl one arm around Vanessa's arm and practically began dragging her along, moving quick, passing many closed classroom doors. Vanessa wanted nothing more than her arm back, finding the pulling unnecessary, "The school bell is going to ring any minute if me or you is found loitering out in the halls we might as well start packing!"

 

Vanessa moved her lithe legs, desperate to keep up with Ryan's pulling, whining quietly to herself. More reason to hate this school, so quick to expel a student and for small reason as that she kind of wouldn't mind if she didn't have to suffer the consequences at home. There wouldn't be much of a reason anyway, it is not as though she would be able to return to her old life. Before she let her mind drift, she felt Ryan's arm loosen from around her own. In front of her was a cherry wooden door with black bold words  **Detention**   **District** that didn't at all make what would be at the other side appealing. Ryan grabs the knob and rotates it to open the door, giving Vanessa a flirtatious smirk, something about good looking girls like her made their pubescence libido increase. She took the first step inside, looking at all the rather cliché and stereotypical looking teenagers that looked as though if they are were friends they could start a gang, she didn't belong here and she knew it. But it gave her a sense of relief that she wasn't the only rebel in this school. 

 

Only one teacher is here, she noted. Doing as expected, holding the bible and babbling of the story of Adam and Eve. Really, what truly makes Genesis the most captivating part of the bible? Of course what was being said would go in one ear and out the other.

 

"Hey, come sit by me," says Ryan already at the desk furthest from the preaching teacher. Vanessa smiled and hurriedly sat at the vacant spot next to them. She tucks parts of her sleek hair behind her ear, the dimples on her cheeks made the youth appear that much more attractive, so Ryan thought, "What's your name?"

 

Everything around her deafens, her eyes set on Ryan when they asked a simple question, but there was a small amount of sweetness in it. She smiles and leans close, keeping some form of enigma about herself when replying to the inquiry in a whisper, "Vanessa."

 

* * *

_Did the time change?_ Vanessa thought to herself when she stepped outside, watching almost everyone enter inside a vehicle, their parents driving them home. She panicked, not seeing a recognizable car. Ryan at her side, they pat her shoulder, "I didn't expect for the sun to go down so quickly. But I mean, I'm used to it. I never took too much favor during the day."

A cerulean four-door sedan drives up and loudly honks close at range that almost made Vanessa leap out of her flesh, Ryan quickly holds them, finding their timid response most precious. She couldn't make out of who was driving the vehicle, even when squinting her eyes. Ryan relaxes her arms and daringly pecks her cheek, "That's my dad, I better go so I'll see you."

 

"Did you ju--? Okay, okay fine. I'll see you next week," Vanessa says with a bewildered look on her face, stroking her right fingertips over the mild dampness on her cheek. The girl -guy- was very bold and unusual. She smiled. She liked them. She holds on tightly onto her backpack when walking through the parking lot, deciding not to wait at the school, going at home was the very least thing she wanted to do at this time, but it also seemed the wisest when the night took claim, the full moon making itself quite visible, not bothering to have the clouds conceal the vivid aspect of it. One thing that she was certainly not used to was the growing silence all around her, perhaps it was the insipid common trait of being in a small town. She missed the city, at least raunchy music heard at distance gave her eerie comfort that she wasn't completely alone.

 

She didn't quite think this through. Never stopping her trails, she just walked aimlessly. Passing a few quiet neighborhoods and making her way towards the an open landscape. If the area wasn't just grass alone, she would probably mistake it as a forest. "Okay, it's getting too dark," she murmured and placed her backpack on the floor. When taking out a flashlight she heard an agonizing groan within range. In panic, she looks around, swinging the flashlight to reveal nothing but grass and particles of trash are near.  Her body quivers, she felt a strong unease in her drain the color from her face. Subtle cracking is vaguely heard. A sharp chill trails invasively up her spine when the vague smell of blood lingers in the air. She kept poised, keeping focus on the sounds that alter into thuds against the earth that vibrated her tennis shoes.

 

_Something is coming!_

 

She almost had regret in turning on her flashlight, for whatever that is coming could just following the glaring gleam from the device. The smell of blood nauseates her when she took off running. The flashlight in her hand wavering unsteadily when full of panic and trepidation. She decided to run to the east, not quite apparent as to what would be there but she hoped that at the very least it would be an occupied cabin. The stomping noise came from behind and also increased in movement, she grunted loudly and ran faster, dropping her backpack along the way, having useless weight only would  guarantee her capture. Whatever was chasing her  _growled._ Her teeth grits when finding herself exhausted, but confused.  _Is that a dog? If it is maybe I can reason with it._ She twirls around and immediately a body leaps directly onto the youth, knocking her completely off her feet. The flashlight in her grasp flew upward only to breach in many pieces onto the earthly ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Lavene rotated her body to the side, sleeping soundly, at least through Vincent's prospective when watching her. He stood over her at the side of the bed, his eyes gleamed with passion and hibernated lust. Her lazy groans resembled pleasant music to his ears when trailing his hand down at her abdomen, cursing the pajamas she had on for the reason that it blocked the pleasure of his touch connecting at her bare skin. Nonetheless he kept a small smile on his face that softened the aging from his face. He loved her, perhaps a little  _too_ much, he had to keep update on her at all times. Behind his calm demeanor he often expressed when she ran errands boiled jealousy and paranoia. His hands grasp at her right breast, his thumb pressing softly at her nipple and gasped when she responded in her sleep with a lulling moan, her body motions to lay on her back. This couldn't be wrong, wanting to see her vulnerable, after all they are married now and marriage is a sacred aspect to being religious. Surely God himself wouldn't mind if he had his way with his wife, even though she is at rest. The very least he can do is admire her, touch her and allow his imagination take lustful influence on his next actions. Vincent leans in, his lip parting when moving his face closer to her neck...

 

As if on cue, two knocks interrupt him. Not waiting for an answer, Rayden twisted the knob and pushed the door open, disgusted. Vincent straightened his composure and gave an awkward gaze at his oldest step-son. 

 

 _I should of seen this coming,_ Rayden thought, almost too distracted as to why he practically barged in their bedroom in the first place. The smell of wine reeked the eerie atmosphere. Though he took high favor in his step-father, that didn't stop him from feeling bilious when seeing him with his mother. But what made the situation awkward is that she was asleep, not at all budging even though he sees Vincent's hand quickly rush away from her breast. He sauntered to the coffee table near the bed and lifted up the wine bottle located at the very center of it, with a few shimmies, he scoffed offensively. It was empty. Mother is drunk again. What was the point of her marrying a catholic man if she was just going to continue supporting her own drinking habits? Most importantly, why didn't Vincent not try to stop her? 

 

He dismissed the idea, slamming the bottle back on the coffee table. Vincent arched an eyebrow. Sarah remained motionless.

 

"I can't find Vanessa," said Rayden, having an off simper that showed both amusement and belittlement. "I drove to the school and she wasn't there at all. And it's practically dark out now. So before mother wakes up and has some sort of a bitch fit, you mind calling her?" 

 

Vincent huffed.  _Stupid cunt._ He always thought low of the brat, perhaps because she always kept a defense around him. She must be used to her mother and brothers living freely without the discipline from the bible. The brothers too were a spectacle but eventually warmed to him when they saw that their mother softened and became less raunchy in her actions. Sarah has a free spirit, too free. She needed to be caged, and now as betrothed he is more than willing to do just that. Too bad Vanessa is just a selfish little girl that just wants things to return back to how it was, or maybe she is envious that she sees her mother loving him more? The reasons were endless in his mind, all of which tickled at him. Something about that young girl's hatred for him...it ignited him hedonistically. Vincent pulls the cellphone on the dresser, snatching it away from the charger. He unlocked the screen code, seeing the defaulted image of them all, himself, Rayden, Trace, Sarah and of course, Vanessa who wasn't smiling at all contrast of everyone else, if her image was cropped the picture would look like the traditional "one big happy family" concept. His face hardened, and scrolled through the contacts with his thumb and tapped on her name.

 

* * *

 

The gelid temperature haunting the atmosphere wasn't quite the only thing that sent shivers up her spine. Vanessa's black eyes resembled gleaming onyxes when she looked at the man on top of her. His palms rest flat on the earth when he tackled her down. His manicured scruff beard gave away that the man on her is of age. His golden eyes stare curiously and worriedly down at her. Her breathing becomes uneven, whoever this man was, one thing that is certain is that he wasn't human. The small lump of her throat  moved upward as she gulped. He sniffed down at her chin, and up at her lips. Panic sprung within the youth. Her hands daringly punched at his shoulders, her blood running cold when finding her fist touched at his bare skin. He nestles his nose at her right cheek, inhaling sharply. His bangs tickled and partly veiled on her left eyelid after she squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for expected pain unbeknownst to her. Something that never became a reality.

 

She felt him raise from over her, her whole body quivered when nothing shrouded her from the cold. One eye peeked open only to wholeheartedly regret it when seeing the man is thoroughly nude, showing no shame in concealing his flaccid phallus and dangling scrotum. Her body froze, she's only seen the male anatomy on the internet and in magazines students would secretly bring in at her former school. Hormones kicked in early for those children she believed because then she didn't find herself feeling much sexual urges, even despite her mother ranting on the phone with friends about how she craved it. Vanessa bit her lip, quietly cursing her curious nature when her other eye open. She was scared, wanting to run the opposite direction but she couldn't at all because she was  **curious.** If she is to die now, she wouldn't expect sympathy as she stood there allowing her opportunity to escape nullify.

 

"Humans belong in the city," a low, surprisingly calm voice escapes from his motioning lips. Vanessa couldn't make out much of his features but still tried as her eyes squinted, her breathing patterns becoming more unsteady as he continued speaking, "What is a little  _human girl_ doing out in the middle of nowhere?"

 

"I-"

 

A muffled buzzing interrupts. Vanessa's eyes widened when guessing as to who could be calling her. He just watched her closely, puzzled. Far too distracted to give even the slightest of attention to anything else. She didn't register his calloused hand grip at her chin until she found her head tilted back to stare up at those illuminating gold eyes. Her dark eyes glossed, a tear resembling a clear diamond rolls down her cheek, "P-Please don't hurt me, sir..." The single tear trails further down to faintly damp at her fingers. Her lips tremble, desperate to keep her voice steady, "I was j-just wa-wandering around. Avoi-avoiding home...I'm sorry."

 

His nearly crestfallen expression dulled the glow in his eyes, seeing the youth truly meant no harm. A sigh escapes him and he moved his hand from her chin, "What's your name?" 

She gulped, oddly relaxing when seeing he showed just a bit of sympathy. Embarrassed and confused if she should answer, she too sighed shakily and decided to do so without stuttering, "Vanessa..."

He chortled mirthlessly, his hand reaches to her, she flinched but kept herself grounded. How she remained in place absolutely astounded him. He wanted to remember the adolescent, assuming it would be his last interaction. His index curled at parts of her sleek honey blond strands of hair and tucked it behind her left ear. She panted and smiled wryly, oddly attracted to the warm of his presence despite the occasional wind blowing becoming colder, "My name is Elijah Edison," he says and grins, his four upper fangs stand out to her. He can imagine his reaction from his pack now, how infuriated they all would be when witnessing him just exploiting his name out in the open, to a  _child_ no less. He saw no reason to remain enigmatic, after all who would believe her if she rushed back to her life and spoke of seeing a nude man with inhumane features? Youths tend to be shunned away for having wild imaginations.

 

She placed her hand over his and squeezed, her fingernails dig crescent lines at his rough hand. She had no clue what she was doing, but the fact he touched her gave her reason to show defense. Caught between trepidation and blossoming infatuation, she wanted to know more, "What are you, some kind of vampire?" her voice showed demand, she was surprised at herself despite her stomach turning while in such uncertainty.

 

The inquiry insulted him, his lips pinched together when her fingers dug at his skin. Her nails caused no damage to him nor affliction, but it did give him entertainment, "What're going to do, Vanessa?  _Scratch me like a kitty cat?_ My kind would gladly devour you like one," His stare grew solemn quick, just because he didn't take infliction in harming children didn't reflect that the others would.

 

All life bleached from her face. She retracts her hand back from his own after taking a few steps back, "Y-your kind...?" she didn't understand at all what he meant by that, but when seeing him saunter towards her, she decided to finally turn around and begin running. His palm slammed and gripped firmly at her shoulder swiftly to pause her obvious intent. Instinctively she stomped and drilled at his foot, screeching loudly to escape from him. She felt triumph when hearing his pained grunt though she found her lips suddenly covered by his free hand to muffle the vexing noise escaping her. Her heel embeds further at his foot, using what minor strength she had to at least try to crush his toes. He shoved the youth to the side, not catching herself, her arms flail before thudding against the grass. Before she stood up, he pressed his foot harshly down at her ankle, threatening to crush the bone with his weight if she dared to move. She complied quickly and nodded. 

 

"I'm a Werewolf, Vanessa. You're nothing more than prey and an actual pest," he growled down at her, his eyes narrowing when applying some amount of pressure at her ankle all just to hear the teenage girl wince loudly and scratch at the ground. His eyes rolled, deciding to not further torment the girl by moving his foot from her. Instead, he offered a hand to her, smiling immediately when finding his palm occupied with her own. He poised her composure when lifting her to her feet. His curled fingernails graze faintly at her fingers, resembling claws. She shuttered in total disbelief, but made reason that he could possibly be telling the truth, he is naked and how quickly he caught up to her when she ran the first time wasn't quite normal, then again she could possibly just be a slow runner, "I'm giving you one last chance to leave, and once you do, don't you ever come back."

 

Vanessa pulled her hand from his, calming herself down completely, adjusting at to what all has happened, especially of what he just told her. Regardless, she still wanted to know more, but decided not to be so foolish this time. Even when her back turned she felt his eyes piercing at her, she wanted to look back, she wanted to ask more questions while she grabbed the handle of her backpack and reached inside after opening the zipper. She tapped the screen, seeing the epithet  **Dad** at the center of the screen with three missed call notifications underneath it. She turned on the flashlight settings on her phone and quickly turned around, deciding to take one more look at Elijah.

 

Nothing but the waving grass and branches on tree are sought.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Reference child abuse.

The drive home was filled with nothing but silence with thrawn intensity between the two. It wasn't long that Ryan revealed himself to be trans to his father, it's only been two weeks, but that certainly added to some form of distance that has grown between them. He guessed that the confession possibly lead to the death of his mother that died of cardiac arrest, though it hasn't been verbally discussed, it was becoming more of an assumption, something that just didn't sit well with him. Of course with both his parents are born and raised strict Catholics so expecting acceptance is seemingly something you see only on television, still there was no point in keeping it a secret, always feeling detached from his own body, finding strong disinterest in feminine activities it just seemed only a matter of time before perhaps someone else might say something. Ryan sighed loudly, turning his head to look at his father, seeing that the man's grip on the stirring wheel was unnecessarily tight, he wasn't the type to allow things to remain awkward for too long though he had his hopes for his father to say something first.

 

 

"I met a nice girl today, dad. She's really nice," he says, keeping his voice in a somewhat chipper tone, "though it was at Detention."

 

 

Garvyn's face became forlorn in disappointment. It seems that almost every week his  _gender confused_ daughter always has something negative to say when displaying supposed good news when it came to school. He recalled in his mind when himself and his wife planned Ryan's birthday last year, decorating the living room with delicate and bright colors, though knowingly he was aware that his daughter never quite took a favor to them, their idealistic daughter always had interest completely opposite from what they had in mind. _Ryanne, why can't you be the daughter we always wanted you to be?_   The sedan sharply turned by the movement of the steering wheel, the wheels screech against the street. He pressed his foot further down at the gas pedal, having a reason to when driving in the highway. Ryan looked down, feeling the boiling sensation of regret over him.

 

"Detention, again," he sneered, his expression becoming stoic, "Is you making a friend supposed to overshadow what you did at school this time?"

 

Ryan stared at the window, noticing each streetlight pole past by more swiftly than before. Though he never experienced a car accident, now would certainly be a wonderful time since it would at the very least spare this argument, "No, but I was hoping it would at least get you curious," he looks back at his father, seeing how indifferent he was in the face, it was almost disheartening. "At least I admit it to you, so if you're going to be mad at me, you have the rest of this weekend to." 

 

Garvyn gave a cruel side glance, not saying anything for a good while. Of course he is mad at his nuisance of a daughter rebelling, grades decreasing and hearing about having fights in class because of a mispronounce, wanting to be labeled a he and him. It absolutely made him sick, especially when seeing his wife in his daughter's fern green eyes gazing back at him showing boldness. He couldn't dismiss his growing simper, dismissing his lack-of-favor towards her just for a moment when seeing that making pleasant conversation would be better. The punishments he had in mind couldn't be done in a moving vehicle and in his mind, the calm before the storm may just work a little more in his favor. 

 

"She seemed kind of calm when I told her I am trans, then again I say it casually. I know what I am anyway," Ryan says boldly, though he averted his eyes to avoid seeing any discouraging reactions from his father.

 

He didn't give reaction other than a dull scoff. His leg stretched slightly to apply pressure at the gas pedal to pass a few cars once in his path, "You can bring this friend on by if you want." 

 

 

"Dad..."

 

 

Silence became inevitable throughout the rest of the drive. Ryan tapped on his lap with the pads of his fingers, mimicking an electric guitar with his mouth. He regretted not bringing phone to school though it wasn't allowed, he usually just snuck the object with him and used in during bathroom breaks between classes. The device is a godsend, and a wonderful distraction from a dungy reality. 80s music and app games, that's all that he needs to consider his life a perfect one. He sulked, sinking slightly in the passenger's seat.

 

"Tomorrow is your mother's funeral, whatever phase you are going through at least try to dress as the lady she always wanted you as," said Garvyn, having a cold tone in his voice which made it clear that he didn't approve of having a child with body dysphoria and he considered possibly therapy, a subject to discuss another time. What's important is discipline and order, making his child see the error of her ways. 

 

Ryan grinned, ignoring what was said when seeing their home in plain sight, actually looking forward in seeing his little brother, Noah, the only person he knows wholeheartedly that supports his desire to transition. But even before then, he always had a fine relationship with his only younger sibling. But he still kept the hope that he can change his father's mind and maybe calm down on following the poor examples given in the Bible that mostly speaks about hate and injustice more than anything. Living a life accordingly as instructed and for what? Just to die in the end? It seemed absurd and just too masochistic for his liking, frankly it seemed to hard to take such words seriously if no one he knows of has even seen this God entity. But, though he questioned the existence, he wouldn't label himself as a non-believer, feeling its still too early to judge. God is influential, so he must be existing somewhere. 

 

Garvyn reached for his briefcase and watched her hurriedly leave the car and rush to the front door, knocking only a few times before Noah answered. From this distance it was difficult to believe that the youngest child is 11, yet already a few inches taller than his sister. Seeing him smile and hug his problematic sister didn't surprise him, in a way it kind of made him disgusted.

 

"Grandma and Grandpa said they'll be here by later on tonight, so I set my room up so they can sleep there," said Noah when seeing his father approach, though it seemed like those words fell on deaf ears when seeing the man just pass him by. He sighed and quickly closed the front door. "Well, I'm going to bed."

 

"Yeah, could be best," Ryan mutters when tossing their backpack to the side, almost near the kitchen door. He didn't want to think about anything. His back hunched uncomfortably, Noah watched as he took his shirt off, showing a chest binder concealing their breasts, flattening them completely, it was admittedly impressive but painful to wear at an extended length of time. 

 

"Noah, I..."

 

He unzipped the binder from behind after seeing Ryan struggle for a few moments, "It's okay, I got it - just make sure you take it off in the bathroom."

 

Ryan nodded, removing only one strap while quickly walking to the suggested area. He quickly closed the door behind him, wanting nothing more than complete solitude. He removed the final strap, letting the binder slide downward to thud at his feet. He gazed at himself, shirtless. There could be no denying of his womanhood, especially when in puberty, just starting menstruation cycle only two months ago. Ryan leaned in, fixating at his face. Thankfully they still had their boyish features, mostly because how often he trims his hair. Never has he fond his hair past his shoulders and with lack of care, both parents agreed to always keep his hair short, unknowing for the longest it was because he wished to avoid being seen as the fairer sex. He pulled at the ends of his short chestnut colored hair while plugging in the electric shaver by the faucet. His head tilts and he begins to shave the left side of his head, testing out a brand new style or at least trying to. He only managed to shave above his ear before the doorknob rotated and Garvyn barged himself in. Startled, the shaver slipped from his hand and crackles against the edge of the sink, the razors still somehow grind in motion when the plug remained inserted in the plug. Quickly he concealed his chest with his slender arms, face reddening with embarrassment.

 

"Dammit, Dad! Learn to knock sometime, will y--"

 

 

He interrupted her with a rough slap across her face, the sudden swing caused her body to tumble near the toilet onto the floor. Her arms instinctively flailed, reaching uselessly for the towel that was a little too far from her reach. A sharp exhale rings in the bathroom when she fell uncomfortably on her back. Garvyn stepped closer and closed the door, locking it behind him,  _"My daughter."_

 

"I'm  **not** your daughter," Ryan spoke through his gritted teeth, forgetting completely he is half nude before his father. He pushed himself up, using the toilet as support while not once parting his eyes from his parent, seeing his eyes stare down at him made him feel like prey, he hated it, "I'm your son."

 

"Enough," he chided her, reaching a hand down to grip the sides of her larynx firmly. He battled her when she tried jerking away, arms swinging downward at his arm, "You want to be a man? Why don't you start acting like one."

 

Ryan's eyes shot open, what was he saying? What did  _that_ even mean? They have fought before, but never did he suspect his parent choke him. He felt his body pulled upward by Garvyn just for his back to be slammed against the door frame. Ryan managed to volume out a short lived scream before feeling his airway blocked entirely. 

 

Noah stood near by the bathroom from the outside, he knew not to invade in the fights the two seem to always be having, but this was a little extreme. He couldn't grieve his mother in peace and with Ryan making sharp breathy noises, he was unsure as to what to do, he was frozen and battling if he should try opening the door.

 

"You're not a boy, Ryanne! You're  _our_ daughter! And you will not be defying me with this any longer, especially now after your mother's passing. Do I make myself clear?"

 

Noah gulped and took a step back.

 

Ryan's eyes glossed, a mixture of sadness and anger dominating his mind. He knew his parent couldn't understand, but even while doing this, he kept his hope, he refused to start resenting the only parent him and Noah have left. Garvyn grunted and hissed at Ryan's rough stomp at his toes, his grip at their neck dismissed when he hunched downward to adjust to the pain.

 

Ryan coughed loudly, his hand rubbing softly around his throat while he reached blindly behind him and grabbed at the doorknob and gave it a quick twist, realizing it was locked. Garvyn reached down at the binder and moved with lightning speed to press his other palm flat against the door to prevent his confused little daughter from opening it.

 

"You're going to learn, and live up to both I and your mother want for you," he demanded while holding the binder higher. He took delight in seeing Ryan turn around and gaze up in horror of the binder in his hands, his solemn icy blue eyes said it all. 

 

"Dad, don'-"

 

The binder ripped in two with one adamant tug. Garvyn's eyes watered, seeing his confused girl burst into tears. No, he didn't want to hurt her, especially tonight. But, there wasn't much of another choice, maybe this unmerciful act would help her see that he is absolutely not having the concept of transgenderism in this house.

 

 

_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned._

 

 

Noah only could guess what happened before deciding to walk away to his bedroom, this wasn't his fight.

 

 

Ryan's vision was completely blurred by his own tears. Garvyn dropped the once beloved attire and stepped closer. Ryan swung a fist forward to punch his own father directly at the stomach, "Why?!"

 

He hunched again, he saw her about to swing again but he caught the fist in time and shoved her forward to the mirror. Her small bosoms rock by being treated in a violent matter, he felt an unease come seeing her raise her arms to properly cover her breasts, her glistening green eyes gaze at his reflection with unalloyed hatred, "You're a  _Schwartz._ Daughter of God himself, a soon woman with spark and brilliance," his face hardened when seeing her deny his words by turning her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. He squeezed his hand over hers, forcing her to stop mentally blocking his words, "I refuse to let you become some lunatic, believing gender is a choice." 

 

"You know nothing," said Ryan, calming himself down by squeezing his eyes shut. Surprisingly he expected his father to continue ranting but he didn't. He even released his hand, about the time he opened his somewhat dry eyes, he saw his father's reflection unlocking the door. 

 

"It's only you that knows nothing. Get some sleep, we have a funeral to attend to," Garvyn said in a somewhat stern tone, his one hand over his stomach. He left the bathroom, having no reason to say anything else.

 

Ryan waited until he heard the master bedroom door close before deciding to leave himself, his irises gawk down at the binder. Monthly allowance money gone down the drain. He wasn't sure if he could easily just purchase a new one since basically if he's seen with it, that will be possibly ripped apart as well. Purchasing male attire oddly never became an issue though his parents didn't approve of it. He felt like a complete disappointment and with Garvyn snapping like he did, it was just further proof that maybe one day they won't ever get along unless he conceals his desire to acknowledged as male. There wasn't much reason sought, he will have his father's love but he will be miserable. He looks at the mirror, promising himself that no matter what he will make him understand that this isn't a phase, nor a trend. But for now, he turns to leave the room, stumbling towards his own bedroom to find a black and tawny colored dress laying across the bed, something that was strongly advised for him wear at his mother's funeral. He runs his fingers horizontally across the soft material, deciding that it's best to wear it in her honor.

"I love you, mom."

 

He decides to sleep with the elegant attire, pressing it close when fighting back the tears desire to be shed. The weekend has only started and it's already going down the drain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Content of Incest and Murder.

Trace busied himself by clicking on the channel switch button of the television remote while holding his game controller in his other hand, distracting himself from the alcoholic woman that is his mother walking towards the living room. Sarah staggered, using the wall to desperately keep balance. She saw her middle child sitting on the couch, finding herself disappointed that he didn't look back to greet her, the distance between them spoke in volumes though they remained silent. Why couldn't he see she was trying? Her addiction hasn't swayed, but at least she found a partner who promised them a better life. She laid back against the leather couch, her eyes moving with the character he's navigating through the screen. Video games wasn't something she had a strong interest for, but to develop a bond with him she remembers how she had to ask her first born Rayden about his interests, maybe if she was sober she could have the strength to joke around with him, anything at all just to have her own son's approval. Her fingers curled in her blonde hair, tugging at it slightly, she knows all her children cannot stand her habit, she kept in mind to pray for forgiveness after Vanessa returns. She smiled wryly and reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, only to frown when scooting at the far opposite end of the couch. She looks down and tapped her hand at her lap.

"At least you know I'm here," she broke the silence in a whispered tone, hoping the scent of alcohol didn't venture from her mouth.

Trace nodded, pausing the game. "You've always been here, mom, but that's only physically. As for mentally and emotionally, you rather continue focusing on your habits that pay good attention to us. I thought you were going to stop drinking."

Her middle-aged child was always the most honest, but she wished sometimes he was mute. He never could understand the stress she felt, how some things about her past she just can't get over. Her own mother introduced her to whisky before adolescent years and it's been her only reliable remedy to not think of days where her mother would leave her to prostitute herself to men just to pay the utility bills. Sarah buried her face into her hands, her blond hair covering the sides of her face, remembering how some of the men would have their way with her, tearing away her clothing while mother told her it was all okay. Her hands lowered from her and trailed slowly down at her outer thighs, none of her children knew about the physical scars forever donned on her body. She found short lived freedom from her mother at age 18 when her application was approved for a retail job, but that wasn't enough to have her move out. It wasn't long before her mother found out and locked her in her room to prevent her from attending work. To finally get away and to be on neutral grounds with her mother, she attended adult parties and bars and used her body for business, all to be rewarded with haunting memories that she thought would subside when she married the first time. "You know how awful your father was to me - to us. Making you guys call me a whore, making you all see me as someone less than."

Trace's eyes rose up and quickly hugged his mother, patting her back when her face nestled against his shoulder. She was right, they finally got away from that monster of a father, but it caused stress due to her being the only one working until Rayden found a job doing mechanic work for some company, he wasn't too sure since cars weren't his interest, but even then it wasn't enough. It was almost as if it was fate when Vincent was found by her by the first attempt going to a church. Now they are stabilized since his family owns a church, Vincent being one of the pastors. Trace just couldn't help but feel something malice about him, something in him screamed hypocrisy when it came to these self claimed holy men. But it also doesn't serve aid when raised away from religion. Sarah sniffled, snapping him fully back to reality. "But none of us like seeing you drunk, this marriage is suppose to have changed you but its still the same, that's probably why Vanessa ran away." His face twisted apologetically despite saying the words so boldly. 

"Don't talk like that to your mother," said Vincent while walking down the hallway. Rayden's hurriedly past him, zipping up his leather jacket. He rushed right out the door with the phone pressed against his ear.

Sarah rose from the couch, panting loudly. "Is that Vanessa?" 

"Yes, he is on his way to her," answered Vincent while smiling, seeing the worry lines on her face were most unsuited for a woman so beautiful. He had to punish Vanessa for making her mother so worried. She saw her lips were about to part along with Trace, he imagined they were going to ask the same question, so to spare them, he continued his words, "Don't worry where she is at, instead just thank God himself that he safeguarded her."

Both closed their mouth while Trace looked to the door Rayden left out.

* * *

"You let a human girl see you and you let her live? Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Astrid's eyes flashed gold, holding back her urge to turn into her beastly form to lunge and bite Elijah's face off.

He adjusted his new clothing, listening to her chide at him vexed him enough to huff out a sigh. He raised a hand to place his palm at her lips to finally shut her up. "Listen, dear sister. Only prey that was out there was but a young adolescent. Not only wouldn't she be a proper meal for all of us, she is a little girl which means law will come investigating this area and we will have to flea, again."

Elias slowly clapped his hands, causing his two sibling to look back at him, both seeing the boiling agitation in his face. "So, we starve tonight," he murmured as his finger bones crackled, morphing into claws as inhumane fur sprouts along the knuckles with his gaze locked at Elijah. "Someone is going to have to pay for that."

Astrid shoulders shrunk. Elias always was the aggressive one and with that being more of advantage than disadvantage he was given the the role to lead the pack. However she knew his anger knew know bounds and she didn't want to risk Elijah's head being ripped off though they were the same size. She stepped in front of Elijah's glaring at Elias when he walked closer, seeing that more fur is sprouting along his distorting face, she sighed to calm herself down before speaking, "Look, he's right. I'm tired of us always moving, running and hiding. We will all hunt together on the next full moon." She felt Elijah's palm pat against her head, if she was in her wolf form she would gleefully be wagging her tail.

"You're giving the orders now?" asked Elias. He closed his grip around both her small wrist and drew her close. She saw her lips curve back, swallowing back whatever words she was going to speak. His thumbs curled over at her sleek auburn hair to tuck them behind her ear, revealing the whole detail of her neck. His short nails scratched along the skin, nearly giving into the thought of ripping her throat out wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"No," she boldly replied and shoved his touch at her neck. Her hazel eyes looking back at Elijah who looked nothing more than perplexed. "Go check on the rest of our family, please. Let me calm down our brother so neither one of our blood spills on the floor."

He remained in place for a minor moment, glaring at Elias before deciding to leave the room. Their unusual calmness stirred a discomfort in him as it always had, but somehow only she alone can keep him calm. He couldn't bring himself to question their bond, especially now when he could only think of is the trepidation glistening in Vanessa's eyes, how oddly captivating they were. Such a dumb child, his head shook, hoping to never see that runt again. He made sure to close the door behind him, keeping the volume low to not disturb the others in the cabin.

The sun was bound to rise soon, everyone including himself should consider resting. Astrid stroked a hand across her forehead, removing any sweat forming from there before returning her focus strictly on Elias, seeing his eyes alter gold. "You fucking idiot," she sneered sharply and aggressively cupped his cheeks to pull him into an abrupt yet passionate kiss. Her body jolted slightly when feeling his sharp fingernails scratch underneath her blouse, a sweet masochistic rapture blossoms in her when hearing her skin break from under them.

"You can't keep this secret for long, Astrid," he whispered coolly against her ear. "Our love knows no bonds, even as family."

Her arms raised when allowing him to remove her upper attire, she felt her own blood seep down from the fresh scratch marks from her back, the guilty pleasure of knowing that she couldn't resist her own desire even if for her own brother which caused her to completely forget about being angry with Elijah. "How can I confess anything?" she asked when she hungrily eases her hands down his pants, tugging at the belt buckle. "You're just as guilty as I."

He couldn't even frown at his lust, how indeed he was just as condemnable. He watched her remove his belt with greedy haste. This close bond started not too long ago, starting at the day he ventured off to a supposedly abandon highroad as a full wolf, blending well in the night. As though it was scripted, he saw highlights close distance from up the street. He closed his eyes for a moment while thinking back, he should of ran and hide but instead he rushed towards the car, using his advanced vision to see who was at the driver's seat. He growled when hearing the tires screech at the at the pavement. A middle aged woman stared in horror when seeing this overly sized thick haired canine that was too big to be considered a dog. Something about those gold eyes just didn't seem normal. He jumped at the hood of the sedan and watched the woman widen her eyes in thorough fear. He saw her grip at the steering wheel and that's when he launched with full strength through the front view glass. She screamed and quickly exited from the car and ran the opposite way, he to this day was impressed at how fast she ran for a human, at the time he was waiting for the woman to trip and fall like every stereotypical movie. But of course, being of a more advanced species he quickly caught up with her, his claws tug deep into her back when he tackled her face first against the ground. The warm, coppery sweetness enveloped in his mouth when he bit hard at the back of her neck, tearing away a large chunk of flesh that revealed her spine. Being too into his kill, he was caught by surprise when an auburn haired wolf howled just seconds before feeling a rough nudge at her side.

"Elias," she whispered, seeing that he was lost in a train of though,  _"I know what you're thinking."_

A warm dampness shrouds around the head of his erection, he grunted and looked down at her, seeing her demand his attention in a most lustful method. The fur at his fingers retracts when gripping a fistful of her hair, her gentle mewl was just enough to influence his rough tugging to have all of his length venture down her throat. Of course she knew what he was thinking, she can practically envision it since she is gifted with telepathy, to see into the minds of others by touch. He envied such a wondrous gift she possessed but for now that didn't matter, his beloved masochistic sister was his. 

Her small hands clench at his hips, her nose nestling at his dark colored pubic hairs, she almost got lost in the moment but while seeing his thoughts dwindle in the past, her watery eyes gazed up at him, pleading him to continue as her thoughts shifted in his mind,  _"Don't stop, Elias."_

His fingernails dug at her scalp, lost between the pleasure and his own nefarious sin. He returned back to his thoughts, how sudden the push admittedly startled him. He saw that it was Amber, how could she of known that he was at this location? Where was Elijah or the rest of the family? He never did ask when he saw Astrid bite down at the woman's shoulder blade, tearing moderately at the very bone as blood spewed out to dampen her snout and jaw, her animalistic snarling mixed with that woman's screams lit a flame in him. This was unlike her, she was usually the one who kept things in balance, but to see her feast on his victim was something quite unusual, he suspected she was through chasing around elk and rabbits, no meat was better and more saccharine than a human's. 

Cracking of the bones is heard when Astrid wolf form distorts to retract back as a human herself, when seeing the shock and growing confusion on his face she said, "What's the matter? I'm a animal too, dammit. Even I deserve a reward."

The middle aged woman whimpered, tears overflowing when desperately trying to crawl away. Elias quickly bit down at her ankle, his fangs dug deep at the bone while Astrid stood up and sauntered near the woman's feet, her pleas short lived when Elias watched his sister's foot slam aggressively at the human's temple, 

"You were so wicked that night," he whispered when practically abusing her throat, her gurgles vibrated at his length that caused a few groans to escape him. Her tongue menacingly trail at each side of his size, he could feel his impending climax approach. His hips thrust in a faster pace when looking down at her glistening eyes. Her eyes roll back, allowing his pre-cum to slip down her mouth, the subtle slurping and sucking increased slightly.

 _"No one needs to know the truth yet, we will tell them - maybe. But for now, we both deserve this. I'm not sorry for being this needy, I want your cum!"_ she said telepathically, her cheeks narrowed when she sucked on him a little harder, all to be rewarded with his ropes of seed filling her mouth. His uneven breathing served as a signal that she played her part rather well. She pulled away from his cock after swallowing every drop of him.

"Elijah did the right thing while we are monsters that killed an innocent woman. How ravishing," he said with a bitter smile, watching her stand up to her feet. He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her onto his  _-their-_ bed. He was only getting started with his beloved sister, but seeing the refection of the creep in through the window, he decided to roughly plant his lips over hers, tasting his salty semen lingering at her tongue quickly inserting in his mouth. 

She pulled away for a moment and removed her pants, she took satisfaction in seeing his eyes gaze down her curvaceous form, she moaned a curse word when his hands gripped at the inner slope of her waist. She kissed his chin and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "That's what binds us together, our first kill, well at least in this decade," she said with a soft smile and continued, "Next will be the girl Elijah failed to kill, I know you smelled that stench of her on him. I know if I recognize that smell, I'll crush her head with my jaw."

Elias returned the smile, his eye shifting to dark brown. "You sound just like me, Astrid."

She pulled the covers when laying comfortably on the bed, seeing him follow to lay by her side, she grinned and closed her eyes to soon slumber, "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, a big, hairy naked fellow chased you down and threatened to kill you," recited Rayden after pulling the keys from the ignition with a puzzled expression. Logically anyone including himself would find this most humorous after what was just told, however the look on his sister's face resembled both puzzlement and consternation that gave actual realization that she couldn't be lying. Seeing his young sister clench at the straps of her backpack made him feel uneasy but he had some relief that she wasn't in perilous condition. "You do know how insane that sounds? This sounds like a homeless person."

 

Vanessa's face grew irritated. He didn't think she knew that? Of course this sounded dumb and with it being acknowledged as such just ate away any confidence to speak anymore of it. "I'll need another flashlight," she said blandly and leaned against the passenger door while pulling at the handle to exit the vehicle. Thankfully she didn't mention that man in the open landscape said he was a werewolf.  _His eyes - those...they were glowing? Human eyes don't do that shit._ She grips at her hair, matting the strands in her closed palms. Her breathing increased and sweat beads vertically down her forehead, glistening at her skin under the porch light she approached. The reality she has grown accustomed to is changing so fast. A alcoholic mother, a religious and utterly abusive step father, this new life. Now all the sudden supernatural entities can exist? She hissed, gasping loudly. Her onyx irises lowered to stare down at her ankle that  _he_ stomped on. It took her only a moment to realize it was swollen and couldn't put too much pressure on it.  _Elijah, that's his name. He's...so strange._ She flinched, shaking when a pair of hands reached behind her, clenching her shoulders to pull her into the house.

 

"Vincent, stop!" Rayden yelled, rushing quickly from out of his car. He didn't mind his step-father but he couldn't find complete solace in referring the preacher as a parental figure. The whole ride from the middle of nowhere to home was already too much for him and seeing his sister be physically scolded wasn't something he planned to tolerate. Vanessa lost balance but caught herself by catching the coat hanger nearby. He saw her eyes glistened with tears and panicked sweat. Before Vincent can shove her off balance, Rayden instinctively punched him directly across the structure of his jawline. "She doesn't need punishment. She needs sleep, alright?" 

 

Trace slouched, cowering at the aggression. He saw this coming but he hasn't seen the family be this hostile, almost as though they are cursed to just fall apart. He wasn't like his older brother, he always showed either fear of annoyance but hardly strength, it was something he loathed about himself but involving himself in the scene before him would only cause more complications. He watched Sarah console Vanessa, stroking her daughter's hair, removing the particles of twigs stuck in between the curls. He was confused, why his younger sister quivering, looking traumatized. There was a madness there, something not entirely normal.

 

"We aren't doing this," said Vincent who hid all his aggression behind a planted smile he managed to manifest, though the blow made it trivial. He turned over to Sarah who was being such a concerning mother, it made his cackle in his mind. The light of his life was such a hypocrite. Pose as a concerning mother yet often neglect her duties to rely solely on him for affection. Beautiful and radiant Sarah was just a trophy image to stare at while her mind was something to always manipulate. "Take Vanessa in her room, get her in her pajamas to sleep. We'll discuss all of this in the morning," he said with a concerned and gentle voice that compelled her to simply obey. He looked at the small digital clock hung above the television across from him. It was only 9:33pm and the start of the weekend but to set his family at ease, especially Rayden, he realized it was best to not continue the rancor encounter. He already knew what would be a much better option. He watched Sarah console the frightened Vanessa while disappearing in down the hallway before turning his attention to first born. His peripheral vision saw the blur image of Trace walk close to the two, he knew the boy had questions for his brother, but he interrupted by clearing his throat while using the pads of his fingers to gently rub at his sore jaw. "You're right about her needing sleep. What happened with her? She seems so squeamish." 

 

Rayden opened his mouth but thought critically. What was he supposed to say? That she was attacked by some strange man that tried killing her? Apart of her blamed her for being stupid enough to wander too far from home and just wait to be picked up. He waved one hand, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. Just take it easy on her, she's barely a teen." 

 

Vincent didn't lose stumble when Rayden brushed his shoulder against his, wether it was on purpose of intentional didn't matter to him when seeing the oldest brother make way to the path of his room, which leaves only Trace. With his question ignored, it only rose is curiosity. He scratched the growing facial hair irritating his cheeks, still being mindful of his jaw. He saw the middle child was fretful, intimidated on the whole situation, he found himself unsympathetic but he couldn't let that be known, he is to set example and to represent influence. He consoled the adolescent with a pat on the head, his eyebrows raising for his deep set eyes to appear more convincing of absolute lamentation, "Your brother had a right to defend her, I was just seeing her panicking and thought irrationally," he sighed, believing it made his words more believable and empathetic. "Everything is going to be fine. You should head to bed, and thank God himself he safeguarded your sister."

 

Trace only nodded, his lips curved downwards a little. Things could of been worse so yes that's something to thank  _someone_ for but it didn't give enough evidence it was any divine entity, however he didn't denounce Vincent's words. He is still a better father than his biological one and so, with that realization he gave an misplaced smile and walked towards the couch to press the largest button on the remote that blackened the television screen. "Goodnight, dad." he says in a hoarse voice and went the path to his room, not looking back. 

 

Left alone Vincent's face shifted. His eyes dulled and his lips thinned. He was going to utterly destroy that girl. She proved herself to worthless and troublesome. But he was also curious, what struck fear in that young girl's heart? It was strange since all she's ever been around him was a rebel and resistant against all this religious. He recalled a moment where she asked proof of God's existence and has stated that purity is an illusion since evil also exists. That little girl was so bold and never trusted him which planted the seed of his own hatred towards her, a resentment that undeniably excited him. As he walked down the hall, he didn't take his off Vanessa's door. The small crack under the door ceased from light which must mean she must be considering sleep. He found himself walking towards that direction before hearing a gentle voice summon him by name.

 

"She wasn't putting no fuss," whispered Sarah standing in their room. Her hair tied back in a messy up-do bun that signaled she was ready to repose with her husband. "She just kept saying this name. It was strange."

 

Vincent stared back at her, yet taking any movements towards her though she looked tempting when in one of his old shirts she sometimes wears as pajamas, usually when she's feeling  _romantic._ The loose hem of the shirt curtained over a few inches of her thighs. He knew his wife well and she was never complicated when it came to her desires, he even guessed in his mind that she wore no undergarment. "What name?" 

 

"Baby, please. It doesn't matter," Sarah whined in a delicate voice and took some steps back when her husband started walking to her. He may have been a holy man, but there was this tenebrous aura that turned her own, that made her body flinch with sexual tension. What a jackpot to have someone so righteous yet so erotic, something that only a few men possessed, both. She breathed out his name after he closed the door behind him, creating absolute privacy between the two adults.

 

"Sarah, you have to tell me," he had a demanding tone which only excited his betrothed more. Really, he wasn't in the mood for this, his curiosity over Vanessa was too great, it tugged at him. He endeavored to instill fear in the young girl yet never could, yet someone else did? It slightly offended him but made him sickeningly envious. He grabs her by the hips to draw her close to him, enforcing a kiss that would ignite sparks of fire in his wife. He felt her hands slide under his shirt to raise it over his torso, removing it entirely from him. She pressed herself against him, repeatedly claiming his lips, each kiss being more passionate than the one before. He extends his tongue in her mouth and closes his arms around the curve of her waist to lift her with ease. He felt those familiar bare legs latch around his hips when lifted, she moved her head to peck affectionately at his jaw which caused his muscles to stiffen for the moment. He laid her across the bed and wasted no time to position himself over her body. He saw a glow in her eyes when he eased his hands up her inner thighs only for his guess to evolve into an accurate factor. "Tell me the name."

 

"Why does it ma--mmmnh!" Sarah breathed a high pitched moan, interrupting her from expression her annoyance of her husband's curiosity over her visible lust for him. His fingers slide up her labia minora to trace against her clitoris. Her body shifted under him, filled with excitement, her head turned to avoid exhaling hot breathes against his face that moved closer to her own. His lips that are felt brushing up her neck to her lips sent her mind into a state of euphoria.

 

"Don't hide anything," Vincent spoke in a husky tone, his slanted eyes acknowledging every single detail of her. It won't be long until he gets the proper answer. But until then he inserted only one finger inside her vaginal opening. He couldn't restrict his amused scoff at her whines mixed in her moans, feeling her body motion to get the most from his own teasing. He of course denied her the satisfaction, he encircled his index only once in her to stimulate her slippery walls and paused. He watched her irises turned their corner to stare up at him with absolute longing, a desperate plea for more. He denied her sweetly by planting a soft kiss upon her temple.

 

"Vincent please," she whimpered breathily.

 

"No," he said coldly.

 

"She said t-the n-n-name is E..ah... Elijah," she cups his cheeks, her fingers curling into his prickly felt facial hair. "Ple-please, lets not talk about this anymore. Just love me, Vincent."

 

He inserted two more fingers inside of her, watching her back arch and head tilt back in thorough ecstasy. Nothing quite riled this moment other than the information gathered, but he spoke no further of it and allowed her to loosen his pants and greedily tug it far enough for his erection to be sprung forth, making it known immediately that his fingers weren't enough to satiate her desire. She surrendered herself to the kisses, the gentle caress down her body and his rough yet considerate insertion inside her. She was mindful to not make too much noise as to not be heard by her own children. She imagined that as her worst nightmare, to have them see her in such a way. How she took wicked delight in his teeth clenching softly down her chest, how each thrust made her whole body heat up, her mind spinning. She hasn't had this much passion in awhile, it seemed so selfish especially the situation of her daughter and not knowing what scared her. The guilt surfaced but depleted when feeling him venture deep inside her. She couldn't hold herself back anymore so she desperately grabbed the pillow behind her and shoved it immediately against her face to muffle her wild groaning. He was grateful of the pillow concealing her face so he could roll his eyes, his face becoming indifferent when his movements within her increased, he sought nothing more but to exhaust her to begin his own pleasure that she could never provide.

 

 


End file.
